Beacon of Hope: Alternate Ending - Indigo
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Indigo's love for Falkner drove her into madness once he fell off the building. He later turned up alive, but Indigo doesn't know that... But what if Indigo did know that he was alive and the secret he was keeping from her? Will it be different and will there be a happier ending? (Based off of an RP I was part of)


"FALKNER NO!" A girl shouts. Despite having her left leg in a cast, she runs forward and jumps after the blue-haired gym leader, who is missing an arm.  
"INDIGO!" A boy shouts from behind her, trying to grab her, but it's too late. Indigo and Falkner plummet down from the top of the 100-storey battle tower into the storm that Pryce whipped up with his pokemon. They are unable to be seen, not even a thud can be heard when they land - if they even landed.

After a while of silence from down below, everyone seems to have gotten off the roof and have gone somewhere else. Falkner groans and holds his head. He tries to get up but the weight of Indigo and her cast prevent him from doing so, so he lightly shakes her, trying to get her to wake up. "Urgh... Huh?" Indigo gets up, looks around and rubs her dark blue eyes. "W... We survived? I thought for sure we were gonna die... And my high ponytail stayed in tact..." Indigo says, feeling her orange scrunchie keeping her light brown hair in a ponytail as she shivers. Falkner suddenly looks nervous, it might me because Indigo's head is near his crotch or it may be because she's expecting an answer from him on how he feels about her.  
"Uh, can you get off of me so I can get up?" Falkner nervously asks.  
"Oh yeah, sure!" Indigo rolls off of him. Falkner pushes himself up and then holds his hand out for Indigo to grab it. Indigo does indeed grab his hand and he pulls her up.

"So, what about that answer?" Indigo asks, leaning in closer. Falkner gulps.  
"I wish it didn't have to come to this but... I'm actually with someone else..." He admits, but still not feeling relaxed.  
Indigo just stares at him like a curious child. "Oh." She seems surprisingly calm about it.  
Falkner looks relived. "I thought you were going to break down crying, I'm glad you didn't..." He chuckles a little.  
"Well, we can still be friends right? And if you don't mind, I'd like to meet the girl that makes you so... Happy." Indigo says, trying to make it sound as normal as possible.  
"Sure, why not? I don't the harm in it, but we gotta keep a low profile... People think we're dead you know?" Falkner explains, using his arm to keep her as steady as possible, they then sneak off.

Little does Falkner know, Indigo snapped, now going into Yandere mode. She'll find this woman, kill her and force Falkner to be with herself.

* * *

After going unnoticed by the public eye, Falkner and Indigo sneak their way into a currently empty house.  
"She should be home any minute now... Don't worry, I notified her." Falkner says, staring at the door.

Indigo waits with an innocent smile on her face.

After a few minutes, a girl with brown hair and green eyes walks through the door.  
Indigo smiles and slowly pulls out a sharp rock she picked up from a pocket on her pants. She does it slowly as to not draw attention to it.

The girl looks at Indigo. "You're Indigo Falkner briefly told me about aren't you? I'm-" Before she can speak her name, Indigo is quick to move; swinging her hand quickly and slicing the side of the girl's neck open. Blood flies everywhere, coating the walls, Indigo and only a few drops hit Falkner.

Falkner is now terrified. But he isn't sure of what to do.  
Should he run? Should he see what Indigo does to him? Should he end it before Indigo can?  
Running would result in his murder, and ending it won't solve anything, but there must have been a reason Indigo hasn't attacked if she is secretly this violent and easy to set off.  
Falkner just gulps and doesn't move.

Indigo suddenly hugs Falkner. "Now that she isn't in the way, we can be together!" She happily says, as if she didn't just commit murder.

"B-but everyone thinks we're dead... What if we're seen by someone? That would be..." Falkner doesn't bother to finish the sentence.

"You told me to create a new life, right? Let's do that together, and we can go where no one will know our names..." Indigo replies, keeping her grip on Falkner.

Falkner sighs a little. He can't get out of this now. He'll have to go along with it.

* * *

The two put on temporary disguises and catch a boat to another region - Kalos.

Once they find a place to live, they remove their disguises and get some non-destroyed clothes for Indigo.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Falkner asks Indigo, worried that she may turn violent again and go on a killing spree.

"Don't you worry Falkner, the plan has worked so far, hasn't it? No one that knows us will think to look here..." Indigo says with a slight giggle in her voice. "And if you're worried about me, don't be...I already know now, that you can love me again." She giggles again.

* * *

Somehow, 10 years go by without Falkner making a run for it. Why? Indigo was right. Falkner learnt to love her again. Since he realised that during their time together in Johto, he didn't mind doing anything that she asked, and she followed his lead whenever he asked, and Indigo's character actually grew, and he got to watch it happen right up close.  
So, what has being together for 10 years brought them?

"Hey! Stop pulling my hair!" Falkner insists.

Indigo laughs a little. "Aww, come on, he's just having fun with it... And I always thought your hair was dyed but when Skye came out with blue hair..." Indigo says in response.

"Yeah but I really don't want him to make me bald so help please!" Falker tries lifting Skye up from his lap and gently pulling him but that just makes his head hurt more.  
Indigo sighs but smiles and manages to pull Skye away from Falkner.

"Is it time for his nap yet?" Falkner asks with a slight groan as he rubs his head.

Indigo looks at the one-year-old. His deep blue eyes show no signs of drowsiness.  
Indigo just jokingly laughs. "Nope."

"Argh, can't you just get Tranquility to use Hypnosis on him?" Falkner asks.  
"Last time we tried it backfired, remember? And I'm pretty sure my Espeon doesn't want to try it again anyway." Indigo retaliates.  
"Tranqual!" Skye says, trying to say Tranquility.


End file.
